Over the Edge
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When Princess Vyrina is told that her father has been paying her suiters to leave her, she get's angry. Soon the once sweet princess of Narnia becomes a force that the entire counry will fear. The former kings and queens of Narnia are their only hope.
1. 1: A Plot Unfolds

**Over The Edge Chapter 1**

She crumpled up the letter that she had in her hand throwing it into the nearest trashcan. She didn't see the reason why he has been so cruel to her. This was no way to treat a princess and it seemed to happen more often then it should. Princess Vyrina was beginning to wonder why it was that so many men had left her. This was the third suitor to leave her before their marriage. She feared that she would never be married. At the same time she knew there had to be some force behind the mens betrayal.

It had only been three months since her father took the throne to Narnia, and she desperately needed to get married so she could take the throne upon her father's death. Princess Vyrina had only heard stories of the former king Caspian, but he was said to be a noble man. She was getting impatient with her suiters and knew she needed to find out what was going on.

Princess Vyrina called for her maids, the only faithful people she knew, and demanded that they tell her anything they might know. The maids were quiet at first, but the youngest of the four stepped forward to speak. Her name was Saline. She was brought in by Vyrina when she was just a little girl. Saline had lost both of her parents during a horrible fire and was left to live in an orphanage. Vyrina personally picked Saline out of the orphanage and Saline had been faithful to Vyrina ever since.

"I think I have overheard a plot, Highness," Saline said in her soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Princess Vyrina commanded. "Does this have to do with why no man will marry me?"

"I believe it does, Highness," Saline answered. "I fear that this news will upset you more than you already are."

"Out with it, Saline," said Princess Vyrina. "I must know why it is I cannot find a husband."

"Your father, Highness," said Saline. "I believe he has been paying your suitors to leave."

"What!?" said Princess Vyrina, outraged. "My own father? Why?"

"I believe your mother is expecting, Highness," said Saline. "His Majesty wishes for a son."

"That is why my father does not wish me to get married?" Vyrina asked. "He knows that if he passes before the child is born than I can inherit the kingdom as long as I am married."

"I believe so, Highness," said Saline.

"Thank you for the valuable information, Saline," said Vyrina. "I wish to be alone now."

Her four maids exited her room quickly. Saline looked back at the Princess concerned, and then followed the other three. Princess Vyrina walked out onto the balcony of her bedroom overlooking Narnia. It was a kingdom that she had once hoped to attain, but it seemed that her father did not hope for the same thing. She could not believe that her own father would betray her, but Saline was not one to lie.

Vyrina had once thought she had a great life, being the daughter of the Kind of Narnia, but all that had changed. She was determined to inherit the kingdom of Narnia and she was willing to do anything for it. The last thing she wanted was her mother to have another child and Vyrina would make sure the new heir would not take what was rightfully hers. She decided to would play along as if everything was normal because she didn't want her father to be alarmed. Just then someone knocked on the door and entered. The king, Roland, walked into the room. Vyrina smiled as if nothing was wrong and embraced her father.

"How is everything, Father?" Vyrina asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said King Roland. "I have heard that you have been turned down once again."

"Yes," said Vyrina. "I suppose the right man just hasn't come yet."

"I suppose you are right," said King Roland, looking guilty.

"I imagine that you did not just come here to comfort me in my losses," said Vyrina.

"Well I have some news, Vyrina," said King Roland. "Please sit down."

She sat at the foot of the bed waiting for her father to talk.

"I have learned that your mother is expecting another child," said Roland.

"What happy news," said Vyrina. "I have always wanted a brother or sister."

"I'm glad to hear you say so," said Roland. "Your mother is quite happy about the news."

"I'm sure she is," said Vyrina. "Mother did always want a house full of children."

"That she did," said Roland laughing. "I hope you will come congratulate your mother later."

"Of course I will father," said Vyrina, thinking. "It is truly happy news. Have you told the rest of the kingdom yet?"

"Not yet," said Roland. "I wanted to make sure that you knew first."

"I appreciate that, Father," said Vyrina. "I think I am going to go into town today, but do send mother my love and let her know I will come by to see her later."

"Of course, Sweetheart," he said kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Pick up your mother something nice while you are in town, will you?"

"I will, Father," said Vyrina, smiling evilly. "I'm sure I can find something nice."

"I will see you later then," said Roland, beginning to leave the room. "I'm sure that you will find a husband soon."

"Not if you have anything to do with it," Vyrina whispered to herself.

"What was that dear?" Roland asked.

"Nothing, Father," said Vyrina, smiling innocently. "I'm sure that the right man will come to me soon."

Once her father left the room Vyrina began to plot. She didn't want this child to take her place and she felt she knew what she had to do. There was a secret market within the city that would have just what she needed. She put on her traveling cloak and made sure she would have a pocket to sneak what she needed into the castle. Vyrina smiled evilly when she thought of what she was about to do. Her father would truly regret paying her suitors to leave. _Narnia will be mine, Father, and there is nothing you will be able to do about it._ She thought to herself as she left for the market.


	2. 2: An Evil Ally

**Over The Edge Chapter 2**

Princess Vyrina headed into the nearest town hiding her face from the crowds. She usually loved attention, but at this time she had other things to worry about. She was determined to get to the black market deep within the city and hide who she was from the onlookers. Vyrina thought she might look strange with the expensive fabric and jewelry covering her, but everything would be fine as long as she kept her face covered. People didn't seem to be too suspicious of her and just walked on without a second glance. The black market was not far from where she was now and she believed that she would be able to sneak in unnoticed.

"Your Highness?" came a voice behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked behind her, but she couldn't see anybody. For a minute she believed that she had imagined the voice, until she looked lower and noticed a mouse staring up at her.

"Oh, Reepicheep, you startled me," said Vyrina.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, I did not mean to sneak up on you," said the mouse, bowing to the princess.

"That's quite all right," Vyrina replied. "I just came to town to get mother something."

"Oh, yes," said Reepicheep. "I have heard the happy news."

"Yes," said Vyrina. "I am quite excited of the prospect of having a brother or sister."

"Your mother did always like to drink chamomile tea before she had you," said Reepicheep.

"Did she?" Vyrina asked, suddenly getting an evil idea. "That sounds like the perfect thing to get mother then."

"Are you in need of any services while you are out, Your Highness?" Reepicheep asked.

"I don't believe so," said Vyrina, hoping that the small knight did not intend to go with her. "I think this is something I would like to do on my own."

"Alright," said Reepicheep, "but if you need any help just yell and I will be at your side as fast as possible."

"I will keep that in mind brave knight of Narnia," said Vyrina, noticing the smile that etched upon the small knights face.

She turned away just as Reepicheep headed back toward the castle. She breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally alone and now had the perfect plan to deal with her new sibling. Vyrina quickly slipped into the black market, careful that nobody would see her. She kept her face covered unwilling to trust even the most vile creatures of Narnia. She looked around at the many tables set up. There was everything from weapons, magic potions, to spell books, and spying tools. She looked around until she happened upon a table filled with different kinds of poisons. Vyrina gave an evil smile before walking over to the table.

"Can I help you with something, deary?" An old woman with a raspy voice asked.

"What do these poisons do?" Vyrina asked.

"Many different things," the old woman said. "Some kill, others just make people very sick, others will have a longer lasting effect depending on what use you are looking for."

"Can you make something like a poisonous tea?" Vyrina asked.

"Of course," the woman replied. "What effect are you looking for, miss?"

"Is there a poison that will kill a child before it is born?" Vyrina asked.

"I believe I have something that will take that effect," said the woman. "It works a bit slow and it will cause the mother to become very ill and I can't promise that the mother won't die in the process."

"That's quite alright," Vyrina replied. "Can this poison be put with chamomile tea?"

"Absolutely," said the woman. "It mixes quite well with any kind of tea."

"Can this be traced?" Vyrina asked. "Will it be clear that the tea is what causes the problems?"

"It is not likely, miss," said the woman. "My poisons are made with natural ingredients and most believe it is just an accident. Anyone who thinks it is something more will never be able to prove anything."

"Good," said Vyrina. "This sound's like just what I need."

"Excellent," said the woman smiling and showing her rotting teeth. "How many poisoned tea packets will you be needing?"

"I'll take seven," said Vyrina. "How much would that be?"

"Three hundred gold coins," said the woman. Vyrina began to dig in her purse for the coins when the woman grabbed her hand. She looked up at the woman as she smiled.

"What is it?" Vyrina asked.

"I hope that when you take over the kingdom there may be a place for me in the castle," whispered the woman. Vyrina looked at her shocked. She had hoped to remain unrecognizable, but it appeared that this woman recognized her. "I don't question those who I sell to, but you must be careful not to obtain suspicion, Your Highness."

"I will be careful," Vyrina replied. "What is your name?"

"Melinda," the woman replied. "I hope you are met with good fortunes after this."

"You will be sure to get a kind thank you as soon as things go my way," said Vyrina smiling.

Melinda was not alarmed by the princess's clear plans, but Vyrina would make sure to stay in good contact with her. The last thing she needed was the one person who knew what she was doing to rat her out.

The day was getting late and Vyrina had to head back to the castle. She quietly made her way back into the main city and to the castle ready to put her evil plan into action. She made sure to keep the old womans warning in her head. The last thing she wanted to do is have the suspicions turn on her when people start to wonder about what is going on. Vyrina was a great actress so she believed that she would not have any problems. Even so, she knew she needed to be careful and knew that there was nobody in the castle that she could trust.


	3. 3: Being Watched

**Over the Edge Chapter 3**

Vyrina was quite happy when she returned to the castle. Her plan was foolproof and she knew that she would be able to get away with it. Although she intended to take over from behind the scenes, she still felt that it would be best to plan for the worst. Vyrina thought the best thing to do would be to learn to defend herself. She never liked being the helpless princess who needed someone else to come in to save her.

After putting the poisonous teabags away in her room she headed down to the knights training quarters, hoping to find someone to teach her how to use a sword. Before she entered the training area she could already hear the clashing of swords. She walked in quietly to see two mice dueling and quickly noticed that one of them was Reepicheep. Vyrina watched in awe of the small knight's speed as he took down his adversary.

"You must work on your speed, Hazeltree," said Reepicheep, sheathing his sword.

Vyrina clapped, startling all of the animals in the room.

"Oh, Your Highness," said Reepicheep, bowing.

"What brings you to our humble quarters?"

"I thought I would stop by to see the knights in action," said Vyrina. "You are a very talented warrior, Reepicheep."

"I thank you, Your Highness," said Reepicheep, bowing again. "It is always a pleasure to see you take interest in our work."

"You don't have to bow every time you talk to me," said Vyrina, laughing.

"Oh, well it is a bit of a habit, Your Highness," Reepicheep replied.

"Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?" Vyrina asked, sweetly.

"You wish to learn the art of swordsmanship, Your Highness?" Reepicheep asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I do," Vyrina replied.

"It would be an honor to teach you everything I know, Your Highness," Reepicheep said, bowing even lower than he had before, making Vyrina laugh.

After a few hours with Reepicheep Vyrina was very sore, but she knew that it would be worth it in the end. She had set up to do training everyday for two hours and she looked forward to another training session. Vyrina decided now would be the best time to go see her mother, Queen Lillian. She headed back to her room and made some of the tea before going to her mother's room. Vyrina opened her mother's door slowly, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

"Come in, Vyrina," said Queen Lillian, smiling at her daughter. "Your father said you would be coming to see me today."

"I brought you some chamomile tea," said Vyrina, holding up the teacup.

"How did you know?" Queen Lillian asked, smiling.

"Reepicheep told me you would always drink chamomile tea before you had me," Vyrina explained, setting the cup of tea on the bedside table.

"A habit I never got rid of," Lillian replied.

"How are you feeling, Mother?" Vyrina asked, kissing her mother on the head.

"Wonderful," Lillian replied, picking up the cup of tea. "You know I have always wanted a big family."

"I know," said Vyrina, watching her mother take a sip from the tea cup. "It looks like you will finally get your wish. I am excited to have a new brother or sister."

"I am glad to hear it," said Lillian, setting the tea back on the table. "Where did you get this tea? It's delicious."

"I bought it in town today," said Vyrina, "at that old country store that is owned by Sangria."

"She was always one to make great teas," said Lillian, yawning.

"You look tired, Mother," Vyrina stated. "Perhaps I should leave you to get your rest."

"It has been quite an exciting day," her mother replied.

"That it has," said Vyrina, kissing her mother goodbye. "Enjoy your tea."

"Thank you, dear," Lillian said, smiling as her daughter left the room.

Vyrina smiled evilly as she closed the door behind her. Everything went as planned and, as always, she was going to get her way. The best part is that nobody suspected anything. After all, why would they. She is the princess and had always appeared to love her family and friends. It would not be likely that such a kind girl would go through such trouble to gain the throne. That is the thing with appearance though, it can be deceiving. The princess had kept up the nice appearance all her life so that if anything like this happened, she would not be a likely suspect.

Vyrina headed back to her room to take a nap. The lesson with Reepicheep had taken a toll and she wanted to be well rested the next time she met with him. Vyrina seriously doubted that anything would go wrong with her plan. Her parents would be out of the picture before long and there was nobody else that would go against her. Nobody in Narnia would suspect her and the kingdom would easily be hers.

What she didn't know was that there was a creature lurking in the shadows. He was a dwarf who had been watching the princess' every move. Not everybody was convinced by the princess' act and there was something that could stop her if the time came. The dwarf ran off out of sight to tell his friends of the plan he suspected the princess had. There was a way to stop her, but he had hoped that it would not come to that. It would be dangerous to fight against the fate of those who had saved them before, but if they were the only ones who could help then he would risk it.


	4. 4: A New Queen

**Over The Edge Chapter 4**

It had been three weeks since Vyrina first gave her mother the poisonous tea and Lillian was very ill. The castle doctor had already told them that it was unlikely that the unborn child would survive. Vyrina tried hard not to look to pleased about this news and was glad she did not raise any suspicion from her family. Her plan was coming along nicely and she had become a great swordsman in such a short time. Reepicheep had told her that she was the quickest learner that he had ever taught. Vyrina believed that nobody could stop her now, but she didn't know the plan that was going on behind her back.

As most of the castle tended to the ill queen, there were some Narnian's that had learned of Princess Vyrina's evil plan. Though they were only a small group of them, they were already formulating a plan to stop the princess before things got too far. Unfortunately they were not as far ahead in their plan as Princess Vyrina was. The small group of Narnian's had been spying on the princess for some time now, taking shifts to make sure none of them would fall asleep during their spying. Trumpkin had been lurking in shadows while the princess visited her sick mother. He noticed her walk in with another cup of tea. It would not be long until the unborn child was gone and it seemed that the Queen would not make it either. He decided to head off to tell the others what he was thinking when he ran into one of the princesses handmaidens.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Saline," Trumpkin apologized.

"That's alright," Saline said, staring at the dwarf suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just out for a walk and thought I would drop by to see the Queen," Trumpkin lied. "I heard she was ill and wanted to see how she was feeling. I just noticed the princess walk in and I don't really want to interrupt a family moment. So I thought I would just come back later."

"Oh, well, I could let the Queen know that you were going to stop by to see her," said Saline, not seeming too convinced.

"I would appreciate it," said Trumpkin, turning to leave.

He had a feeling that Saline would tell the princess about their encounter and he was sure that it would cause Vyrina to become suspicious of him It appeared that their time was running out and they would need to make a plan soon. Trufflehunter was supposed to be going to find Reepicheep and let him know what they had found out. The princess had kept him pretty busy and he was not yet aware of the princesses evil intentions. If they were going to stop the princesses plans then they were going to need a warrior like Reepicheep on their side. Trumpkin made his way down to the knights quarters hoping to find Trufflehunter and Reepicheep there and was glad when he saw the two animals deep in conversation. They both looked up at him when he entered, worry on their faces.

"There may be more problems then we thought," said Trufflehunter speaking up.

"What do you mean?" Trumpkin asked.

"The princess has been training with me," Reepicheep said. "She asked to learn the art of swordsmanship a while ago and I have been working with her ever since. That is why I have been so busy. She is quite good, better than some of the knights of Narnia."

"That is not our only problem," said Trumpkin. "I ran into Saline upstairs and I do believe she will tell the princess. Vyrina may become suspicious of what is going on."

"Does she know?" Trufflehunter asked. "Is she aware that we have been spying on the princess?"

"I don't know, but I bet the princess won't take any chances," Trumpkin replied. "We are going to have to make a plan quick."

"Yes, we had better get out of here, before the princess realizes we are in the castle," said Trufflehunter.

The three went to the door to leave when the saw a group of guards heading past the door. They stood there for a moment as the guards passed before leaving the quarters. It appeared that something was going on, but none of them wanted to wait around to find out what it was. As they left the castle they found that there were more guards stationed at every exit than was normal. It appeared the the princess was already told about Trumpkin being in the castle and was attempting to catch him before he made his way out. The three creatures looked at each other trying to make a plan to get out of the castle safely. Reepicheep offered to go up and get the guards into a conversation about swordsmanship as Trufflehunter and Trumpkin would sneak past the distracted guards.

As Reepicheep walked up to the guards the nodded to him as he quickly got them into a conversation. It seemed much easier than any of them anticipated and soon Trufflehunter and Trumpkin were outside of the castle gates into the safety of the street. They both looked at each other as they waited for Reepicheep to emerge from the castle gate, but he never came. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter looked at each other, worried. Neither of them thought that Reepicheep would gain any suspicion, but almost an hour had went by and their friend never returned to them. Just when they were about to give up hope, they saw Reepicheep walking slowly towards them. They looked at each other noticing the sadness in the mouses stature. Reepicheep walked over to his two friends with his head held low.

"The Queen has died," said Reepicheep, taking a deep breath. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter could tell there was more than just that.

"We thought the queen would die sooner or later since she had been poisoned," said Trufflehunter when Reepicheep didn't continue.

"It's not just that," said Reepicheep, looking up at his two friends. "The King in his despair killed himself. Vyrina is officially the Queen of Narnia."


	5. 5: Capture the Animals

**Over The Edge Chapter 5**

It was a huge shock to all of Narnia that both the King and Queen had died in the same day. Despite the sadness that overtook the land, Queen Vyrina was overjoyed to finally have the throne. She put on a show for the country, but when it was just her and her handmaidens she didn't even try to hide her happiness. Finally, she had got what she wanted and she didn't even have to go out of the way to deal with her father. Some of the handmaidens had hoped that Vyrina would go back to her old sweet self since she finally got what she wanted. However, Queen Vyrina's evil reign had just begun.

She was beginning to make new rules that limited some of the Narnians rights. Vyrina had decided to give some time before her new rules were in effect, but some of the Narnians that worked in the castle had already heard of the rules she was about to enforce. Many had begun to flee the caste for the safety of the forest. Most joined Trufflehunter and Trumpkin to formulate a plan to stop the new Queen's terror.

Reepicheep was one of the last to flee the castle. He did not like to run from a fight, but now was not the time. He learned of the Queen's most recent plan that was to go into effect immediately and he needed to warn the others. He hurried along, careful to stay out of site of the townspeople. It was a sad time for the animals of Narnia and he did not want to waste time.

The trees were watching, worried as they saw a group of guards march through the town. It appeared that the queen was trying to turn back Narnia to the time before King Caspian. Several trees watched as Reepicheep made his way into the forest, several guards behind him.

"Run fast valiant mouse," one of the trees said. "We will hold them off."

"I thank you," said Reepicheep as the trees began to block the soldiers path. Reepicheep picked up his pace, trying to make it to Trumpkin and Trufflehunter's den before the soldiers caught up to them. He noticed that there were several other animals running around him. It appeared that they were also being chased. Reepicheep stopped in front of Trufflehunter's door, catching his breath before he entered.

"Reepicheep," Trufflehunter said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The Queen has just made a new decree," said Reepicheep. "She is going to lock up all of the animals in Narnia. She said that we have gotten away with too much in our time and that we are not at the level of humans."

"What?" Trumpkin asked, angry. "She thinks she can stomp out the animals just like that?"

"That is what she is doing right now," said Reepicheep. "I am afraid we are running out of options and time."

"What are we going to do?" Trufflehunter asked. "They will be knocking down our door any minute now."

"They only want animals right?" Trumpkin asked.

"That's right," Reepicheep answered.

"Well, I'm not an animal," said Trumpkin. "You two need to find a place to hide. They won't be taking me if I am not an animal."

"What if they know that you are trying to help us?" Trufflehunter asked. "They may take you too."

"Not if they can't prove it," said Trumpkin. "The Queen hasn't corrupt all of the systems yet. It will at least buy us some time. Now hide!"

The two quickly went through the small home trying to find the best hiding places. It wasn't long until someone knocked on the door and Trumpkin made sure his two friends were out of sight before opening it. There stood two soldiers, each holding a sword. It appeared that they were in the middle of a battle with their armor torn and slight injuries covering their body.

"Can I help you?" Trumpkin asked when the soldiers did not speak.

"We're here for the animals who reside here," one of the soldiers answered.

"There are no animals that live here," Trumpkin said. "It's just me."

"We were told that this was a badgers residence," said the other soldier.

"It _was _a badgers residence," Trumpkin admitted. "Now it's not. I live here now."

"Is see," said one of the soldiers. "Are you sure there are no animals hiding around here?"

"I can tell you there are none in this house," said Trumpkin. "As for outside here, I don't know. I don't keep track of them. Isn't that your job?"

"Right," said the soldiers. "Thank you for your time."

Trumpkin shut the door slowly making sure the soldiers were well away from the house before letting Trufflehunter and Reepicheep know it was safe. Trufflehunter and Reepicheep came slowly out of their hiding places after the coast was clear.

"What are we going to do about this?" Trufflehunter asked. "If they find out we're here, the Queen will have you arrested too."

"Which is why we need to make sure she doesn't find out," said Trumpkin. "I know something we can do, I was just hoping we wouldn't have to resort to that."

"What?" Reepicheep asked, curious.

Trumpkin held out a small object covered in cloth, slowly unwrapping it.

"What is that?" Trufflehunter asked.

Trumpkin unfolded the last piece of cloth showing the two what was inside. A white horn with the head of a roaring lion and a red strap was revealed. The two looked up at Trumpkin recognizing the well known horn.

"Queen Susan's horn," Trumpkin said, before the other two had a chance to speak.

"The King's and Queen's of Old?" Reepicheep asked. "They were not supposed to return here. At least King Peter and Queen Susan were not."

"Things have changed, Reepicheep," said Trumpkin. "I fear they are the only ones who can help us."


	6. 6: Return to Narnia

**Over The Edge Chapter 6**

"Susan," Lucy shouted, trying to shake her sister awake. Susan sirred, but did not open her eye. "Susan, wake up."

"What is it, Lucy?" Susan asked, barely opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 10," said Lucy. "Mum tried to wake you up while ago and she couldn't. She thought you might be sick."

Susan sat up and looked at her clock. It was the third time that week she had slept so late. She tossed her covers to the side and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't realize," said Susan.

"That's okay," said Lucy. "Mum made breakfast, before she went to work. I think there is still some downstairs if Ed didn't eat it."

Susan laughed.

"I could . ." Susan started, before suddenly looking around her.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Do you feel something?" She asked. "Something familiar."

"Susan, what are you . ." Lucy began to ask, before suddenly looking behind her. "Magic?"

"But you are supposed to go back, I'm not," said Susan.

Lucy grabbed Susan's hand as they began to notice their surroundings change. Wind began to whip through their hair and before long they found themselves in a dark forest. The two sisters looked at each other, wondering what had just happened. Lucy let go of Susan and walked over to a nearby tree.

"Hello?" she asked.

The tree shook as leaves began to form the shape of a man. He smiled at the two girls.

"Welcome back," he said.

"But I wasn't supposed to come back," said Susan.

"That was before we needed all of you," he said. "I am not the one to explain. You must make it to Trumpkin."

"Wait," said Lucy. "If you needed all of us, where are Edmund and Peter?"

"When you came to Narnia before you were together correct?" he asked. They nodded. "You were not this time, were you?"

"No," said Susan. "We were in my room and Edmund and Peter were in different parts of the house."

"That means they will show up here, but in different areas of Narnia," he said. "I just hope, that the Queen doesn't find them first."

Peter looked around the unfamiliar area. It appeared that is was in a castle, but he wasn't sure how that was possible. One minute he had been in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk and the next he is standing in a stone room. The first thing he thought was it had to be Narnia, but he was never supposed to return.

Peter walked out of the room looking around. He knew that he was in Narnia again, but he wondered why. It was strange that he was alone, since the past times he had been to Narnia, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy had been with him. He noticed two guards walking towards him. Normally he would prefer to avoid them, but he wanted answers and he figured they would be able to give them.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm not sure how I got in here, but my name's Peter," he replied, he thought for a second before adding. "You don't know of anybody who has blown a strange horn do you?"

"No," said one of the guards looking to the other. "Alec?"

"I haven't heard of anything like that, Norm," Alec replied.

"Who's in charge of this castle?" Peter asked.

"That would be her royal highness Queen Vyrina," said the guards together.

"I might need to speak to her," said Peter.

"Wait a minute," said Alec. "I know you."

"You do?" Peter asked, confused.

"High King Peter of Old," said Alec. "The horn is what brought you here last time you were in Narnia. When King Caspian blew the horn for help from his uncle."

"That's right," said Peter.

"Oh, well we shall set a meeting up with the queen at once, Your Majesty," said Norm with a bow.

"I appreciate it," said Peter. "I really just want to know how I ended up here again. I was told that I would never return to Narnia."

"That is strange, Your Majesty," said Alec. "Maybe the Queen will know more about it. I'm sure she will have some time to speak with you know."

"I hope she does," said Peter. "Is there anything that has happened that would make someone think they need us here?"

"Well, the Queen recently died and lost the child she was carrying and the King killed himself in despair," said Norm. "Queen Vyrina was the King and Queens daughter. She took over after their deaths. She has been quite upset about it, but she is strong and knows that the country needs her."

"That's horrible," said Peter, following the guards as they led him down the hallway. "Why did the queen die?"

"She had become very ill," Alec explained. "Nobody knows what happened, but she kept getting worse."

"That's unusual," said Peter. "I don't remember hearing about any serious illnesses in Narnia."

"There haven't been," said Alec. "Your Majesty."

Peter looked up and noticed a beautiful young woman who was dressed in an expensive looking dress. He assumed this to be the new queen when the guards walked over to the woman and bowed.

"Your Majesty, we have someone who would like to speak with you," said Alec.

"I'm feeling quite tired right now," said Vyrina not bothering to look toward Peter.

"Your Majesty, we think you will want to meet him," said Norm.

"Why is that?" she asked, looking over to Peter.

Peter stared back at her, suddenly filling with dread. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this queen. Something about her stare made him feel uneasy. He wished that he had his sword with him, but he wasn't even sure his sword was still here. He could see worry in her eyes as she looked at him and Peter had a feeling that this queen was the reason he was called back.

"Your Majesty, Queen Vyrina," said Alec. "We would like you to meet, His Majesty, High King Peter of Old."


	7. 7: A Greater Danger

**Over The Edge Chapter 7**

"Hello?" Edmund called into the dark. He looked around the vast plain. There didn't appear to be anything around him. However, it was dark and he was unable to see very far from where he was standing. He had a feeling he was in Narnia, but he wasn't sure exactly where yet. It was unusual to be there without his brother and sisters, but he knew that Peter and Susan would not come back.

"Where is Lucy then?" he asked himself out loud.

It didn't appear that anybody was around him at the time, but when he turned around he saw a figure standing a few feet away. For a moment he was afraid it wasn't friendly, but it walked closer revealing itself to be a dryad, with pink petals floating around it.

"Your Majesty," she said, bowing. "I am Lavender. I believe you were called here to help us."

"Who called?" Edmund asked.

"Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Reepicheep," Lavender answered. "Your sisters are on their way to the house with a friend of mine."

"Sisters?" Edmund asked. "You mean Susan's here too?"

"Yes," Lavender replied, she looked down to the ground frowning. "Your brother too."

"Peter's also here?" Edmund asked. "I thought Peter and Susan weren't suppose to return to Narnia."

"They were not," said Lavender, refusing to look Edmund in the eye. "However, the time came that we needed all four of you."

"Is there something wrong?" Edmund asked, noticing that the dryad seemed to be trying to avoid something.

"We found your sisters, but your brother. . ." she began.

"Is Peter okay?" Edmund asked, suddenly worried.

"For now," she stated.

"That's not really making me feel any better," said Edmund. "Where is he?"

"He is in the castle on the other side of the forest," Lavender explained. "I don't know how far he got in there, but he is going to be in trouble if he meets the queen."

"Why would meeting the queen put him in trouble?" Edmund asked.

"She is the reason you were called here," Lavender stated. "The former King and Queen are dead. The Queen was expecting a child and the Princess poisoned her mother for fear of losing the throne. When the Queen died, the King killed himself. Now the corrupt princess is queen and she has ordered the capture of all of the animals and soon, we fear, she will try to destroy the rest of the Narnians."

"What is she going to do with Peter if she finds him?" Edmund asked, fear in his eyes.

"I don't know," Lavender admitted, "but I fear for him if she realizes why you all are here. We must hurry to meet the others. Your sisters should be on their way Trufflehunter's house now."

"Are you absolutely sure this will bring them back?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin.

"I don't think we can be _sure_ about anything," said Trumpkin. "I just know the last time someone blew this horn, the Kings and Queens returned. I'm just hoping it has the same effect this time."

"I don't mean to be negative, but what are we going to do if this doesn't work?" Reepicheep asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," said Trumpkin as somebody knocked on the door. He looked to the two animals as they scurried off to hide. Trumpkin walked over to the door and opened it.

"Trumpkin," said Lucy as she threw her arms around the dwarf before he had time to react. Trufflehunter and Reepicheep came out of their hiding places laughing.

"It's good to see you too," said Trumpkin, hugging the small girl back.

"Have you heard from Edmund or Peter?" Susan asked walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

The three looked at each other sadly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"We haven't heard anything about King Edmund yet," said Reepicheep, "but High King Peter was seen in the castle, with the Queen."

"She's the one who you called us here for," said Susan. "The dryad was telling us. Peter is with her? Does he know who she is?"

"We don't know," said Trufflehunter. "There is no way to get word to him. All of the animals are being captured and Narnia is becoming dangerous once again."

"But why is she doing this?" Lucy asked.

"That is a question, that we all want answered," said Reepicheep.

"Is there someone in there?" a voice asked at the door. "I have news of King Edmund from Lavender."

"Edmund?" Susan asked, opening the door. A dryad stood there looking behind him.

"I don't think I should stay long. The soldiers are getting more aggressive. King Edmund is on his way with Lavender. She will be leading him," he said beginning to let the wind take him away.

"Thank you," said Susan, closing the door.

"What are we going to do about Peter?" Lucy asked, worried.

"There are some dryads keeping an eye on the castle for us," said Reepicheep. "As soon as they get any information, they will let us know. In the meantime we are going to have to make a plan to get your brother back and take down this Queen. She is more powerful then most realize. I wish I would have known of her evil intentions before I taught her all I know about handling a sword."

"None of us could have predicted this," said Trufflehunter, putting a hand on the mouses shoulder.

"Do you know exactly what this queen is up to?" Susan asked.

"Not really," said Trumpkin. "She wants Narnia for herself and she will do whatever she can to get it. She has already done away with her parents. I fear we may have another Jadis on our hands."

"What does this queen know about Narnian history?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Reepicheep replied, confused.

"Does she know about us?" Lucy asked. "Or what we have done in the past? Anything about Narnian history? You say she is another Jadis. What if she tries to bring Jadis back?"

"That is not possible," said Trufflehunter. "King Edmund destroyed Jadis on your last trip to Narnia. She cannot be brought back now."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy asked.


	8. 8: The Evil Within

**Over The Edge Chapter 8**

Peter looked around the queens chamber. He could feel her cool eyes on his back. There was something about this woman that Peter didn't like. She never took her eyes from him and he felt uncomfortable looking at her. She seemed to be judging his every move as if trying to find flaws in his movements.

"So tell me, Your Majesty, what are you doing in Narnia?" Queen Vyrina asked. It was strange for one of the Kings of Old to be in her castle. She had learned that High King Peter would never return, yet here he was, standing in her bedroom.

"I'm not sure why I'm here," Peter answered, refusing to look the young queen in the eye. "Someone called me, but I don't know who."

"Your sister's horn," she stated.

Peter looked at her surprised. He figured they still had the stories of the times they had been there before, but he didn't know that this queen was aware of them.

"I think so," said Peter, staring at her.

"Do you know who had your sisters horn last?" Vyrina asked, staring directly into his eyes.

"It may have been Caspian, but I don' think there is any way I can be sure," said Peter, without turning away. "You seem . . bothered by the fact that I am here."

"Surprised," Vyrina stated walking to the other side of the room without taking her eyes off him. He stood motionless as she observed him. He felt as if he couldn't move and wondered if it was the queen that was doing it. He was beginning to think that the queen was more than the average woman. She turned away from him and his body relaxed instantly.

"You seem distracted by something," said Peter.

"Maybe a little," Vyrina replied. "Hold out your hand."

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"Hold out your hand," she repeated without giving an explanation. When she looked at him again he reluctantly held out his hand. She took his hand in hers, studying it. Her touch made him even more uneasy as she grazed her fingers over his palm sending a shock up through his body. It appeared that she was attempting to read his palm, but he feared that there was something else going on.

"Perfect," she said, letting go of his hand.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Guards," she called, ignoring his question. "I think it is time that we got prepared for the ceremony."

The two guards nodded and bowed before exiting the room.

"What ceremony?" Peter asked, again she ignored his question. "Can you at least try to tell me whats going on?"

"I don't think you need to know quite yet," said Vyrina.

"Well, I don't appreciate being kept in the dark," said Peter. "What are you planning?"

"You will figure that out soon enough," said Vyrina, smiling evilly.

Peter already felt uncomfortable around the woman, but when she smiled he felt the need to back away from her. There was something going on and he had a feeling he was being involved without his knowledge.

"Xander," Vyrina called, as a guard approached her. "Take the son of Adam to the dungeons."

"What did you just call me?" Peter asked, getting a sudden feeling of dread.

"Son of Adam," she stated, grinning. "Don't try to escape, I have plans for you later."

Her smile sent shivers down his spine as the guard grabbed his arm. The queens words echoed in his head as if she had put them there herself. No matter how much he wanted to escape, he couldn't. Peter became more frightened with every step toward the dungeon. This woman had the power to control him and he didn't like it.

The guard threw him into a nearby cell, closing the door tightly. Peter suddenly felt the queens words leave his head and he gained control again. He looked to the nearby barred window wondering what his brother and sisters were doing. He hoped that if they were in Narnia, they would stay far away from the castle.

"Excuse me?" came a voice in the cell. Peter looked over in the corner to see a cat sitting there staring up at him.

"I'm sorry," said Peter. "I didn't know there was anybody else in here."

"Well, they have started to double up the cells," said the cat. "There isn't enough room for all the animals. I'm Bleek and who might you be?"

"Peter," he replied, simply.

The cat stared at him. It was the way anybody looked at him before they realized who he was. It was something he had gotten used to since their first trip to Narnia.

"High King Peter?" Bleek asked, and Peter nodded, walking over to the barred window. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Peter answered, sitting down with his back to the wall. "I guess somebody called us."

"Trumpkin," Bleek said, walking over to Peter and sitting down in front of him.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Trumpkin is the one who has your sisters horn," Bleek explained. "King Caspian gave it to him several years after you left. He wanted someone he trusted to have it for any problems that would arise in the future."

"Like this," Peter stated.

"Exactly," said Bleek, looking up at Peter. "You have to get out of here, Your Majesty."

"How?" said Peter.

"I don't know, but you need to get out quickly," said Bleek, firmly.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Peter asked.

"She has plans," Bleek explained. "Plans to release Jadis."

"What?" Peter asked. "She can't release Jadis, Edmund destroyed her."

"Not completely," said Bleek. "Your brother just made it more difficult to release her, but now the queen has everything she needs to perform the task."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, beginning to feel the same pang of dread he had felt in the queens chamber.

"She has everything she needs, now that she has you," Bleek explained. "To bring the Ice queen back to life she needed the sacrifice of three willing animals. By threatening their families, she got that without much problem. She has to perform the task on a full moon and the next full moon is tomorrow night. Then she needs the royal blood of a daughter of Eve and a son of Adam. That is where you come in."

"She's going to use me to bring back Jadis?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Bleek stated. "Which is why we have to get you out of here as fast as we can."


	9. 9: Imprisoned

**Over The Edge Chapter 9**

Peter paced the cell nervously. He didn't like that he was going to be used to bring back the ice queen that he once fought hard to destroy. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that he had to think of something. Bleek was also trying to help find a way out, but it appeared that they couldn't do anything. Just when they were about to give up hope, they heard something outside of the window. Peter looked to Bleek before approaching the window. He didn't see anything at first until a mouse jumped up to the window, startling him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty,"

"Reepicheep," said Peter. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother sent me. Your family is worried and they wanted to know exactly what is going on."

Peter looked at Bleek worried.

"We must tell them of her plans," said Bleek.

"What plans?" Reepicheep asked.

"The queen is going to bring back Jadis, that's what she needs me for." said Peter.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. She seems to carry some of the same ideals as Jadis."

"That is true, but why would someone who strives so hard for power, bring back someone who is likely to take it from her?"

Peter and Bleek looked at each other.

"We had never thought of that," Bleek admitted. "It is strange."

"I fear there is more to this than meets the eye," said Reepicheep. "What are we to do, Your Majesty?"

Peter thought for a second. He really didn't want his family to come to the castle, but he knew that one way to stop Jadis from coming back was to get out of there. That was something he would not be able to do alone. They didn't have much time before Vyrina would be returning to get him and he needed to get out of there.

"I hate to say it, but somebody has to get me out of here," Peter finally answered. "Without me, she can't bring Jadis back."

"Understood, Your Majesty," said Reepicheep with a bow. "I will inform your siblings right away."

With that he disappeared. Peter was hoping that there was a way to get him out of there. The last thing he wanted was to fight Jadis again and he couldn't be sure that Aslan would be there to help this time.

"So," came a voice behind him. He turned around to see Vyrina standing there. "Your brother and sisters are here too. I should have known."

Peter was hit with sudden dread. Vyrina had heard everything and he knew that it would just make it harder to get out of there. She was not the kind of woman to let that go.

"I suppose I will have to move you," said Vyrina, beckoning a guard. "Take the eldest king to my quarters. I want guards surrounding him everywhere and kill that cat."

"What?" said Peter, stepping in front of Bleek. "You can't just kill him."

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in that, Peter dear," said Vyrina in a way that reminded him of Jadis. It was enough to make his skin crawl. He glanced at the cat who was backing away in fear. Peter lunged toward the guard grabbing his sword and attempting to fend him off.

"Bleek, run," said Peter.

Bleek did not hesitate as he jolted through the three humans and out of sight. Peter attempted to escape too, but he felt an arm on his shoulder that made him suddenly stop. He turned to see Vyrina, her hypnotic eyes staring into his.

"That wasn't a smart move," she said, stepping closer and coming within inches of his face. He could feel her breath on him and he wanted to back away, but was unable to get his legs to listen to what his brain commanded. "I sure hope your family doesn't try to come and save you. It would be a shame for them to die so soon. I would think they would want to witness Jadis' return."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry," said Vyrina, confused.

"Why are you bringing her back?" Peter clarified. "You killed your own family for the crown and Jadis is just going to take it from you."

Peter was hoping that she might at least back away, or even reconsider what she was doing. However she stayed where she was if not getting closer to him. She grinned evilly, giving him goosebumps before she answered.

"They were no family to me. You can't expect to know about people by what you hear or even what you see."

Peter stared confused by her last comment and for a brief second he swore he saw sadness in the queens eyes. She backed away slightly, giving him room to breath comfortably when she looked to the guard nearby.

"Vyrina?" Peter said, startling the queen by the use of her name. "You don't have to do this."

"Take the king to my room," she said to the guard, ignoring Peter.

Peter followed the guard, without a word, looking back at the queen as she closed the door to the cell. He had a feeling there was much more going on than he had been led to believe and he knew there would be more trouble later on. His brother and sisters would be coming to the castle to save him, but he hoped that they would not actually listen to his request. He feared for their lives and his own. Something about the queen seemed familiar to him and he couldn't place it.

The guard led Peter to the queens quarters and Peter noticed that there were several other guards stationed around the room. The guard shoved him into the room and closed the door without a second glance. Peter walked over to the window looking out at the sky. At around the same time the next night there would be a full moon and Jadis would be free once again.


	10. 10: A Secret Revealed

**Over The Edge Chapter 10**

Edmund, Susan, and Lucy waited impatiently for Reepicheep to return from the castle. They were afraid that he would be captured and they would never know what is going on with Peter. Edmund paced the small room, finding it impossible to stay still. Lucy and Susan sat at the small table with Trufflehunter as Trumpkin kept looking out the nearby window hoping to see the small mouse approaching. It wasn't long until Trumpkin said he saw something coming.

Edmund approached the window and looked out to see that it was indeed the small knight running towards the house. Trufflehunter quickly opened the door letting the mouse in before closing the door tight and locking it. Reepicheep was out of breath as he attempted to speak. Lucy walked over to the sink and quickly got him a glass of water.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Reepicheep breathed, drinking up the water. "Your brother is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Susan asked, worried.

"He is going to be used to bring Jadis back," Reepicheep stated.

Edmund stood there in fear. He would have preferred to fight against anyone or anything but Jadis. He thought he got rid of her for good the last time they were in Narnia. It would be another battle against the evil woman who tried to take his life before. Memories flooded back to him from the previous time she tried to escape. Her hand reaching out to Peter through the ice and the spell she had put on Caspian and Peter. It was a nightmare coming back to haunt him. He didn't know what was in store for Peter, but knew that they had to do everything to stop it.

"When is she supposed to bring her back? Edmund asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow night, during the full moon," Reepicheep replied.

"Wait, why would this queen bring back Jadis?" Susan asked. "Doesn't she know what that would mean for her."

"I can just tell you what King Peter told me," said Reepicheep. "He knows of her intentions, but I don't believe he knows why."

"At this point it doesn't matter why," Edmund stated. "We just have to stop it."

"How are we going to do that?" Lucy asked.

"Peter said that he was needed to bring Jadis back," Reepicheep said. "So we need to get Peter out of that castle and away from Vyrina."

"That's not going to be easy," said Trumpkin. "Vyrina will keep a watchful eye on Peter. I have seen the way she does things. It will be kept quiet and I think she will have Peter somewhere she can personally watch him. That is if she really wants to do this."

"Peter was in the dungeons when I talked to him," Reepicheep stated.

"It doesn't mean he is still there," said Trufflehunter. "I think Trumpkin is right. We need to make sure we know exactly where Peter is and make a plan for the worst. Vyrina is deceptive and quite aware of what goes on outside of the kingdom."

An old woman made her way out of the forest with a grin on her face. It was quite fortunate to be in good favor with the queen and she was sure this new news would bring her even more favor. She nodded to the guards as she entered the castle. The queen would be in the thrown room now going over new plans for the kingdom. As the old woman entered, Vyrina looked up smiling.

"Do you have any news for me, Melinda?" Vyrina asked.

"I do, Your Majesty," said Melinda. "It seems that the young king is not the only one here. His brother and sisters are as well. They intend to come get their brother before you get the chance to do the ceremony tomorrow."

"Well, they will find that their brother is guarded quite well," said Vyrina. "I'll keep some extra guards around the area. However, I do think it might be quite enjoyable to let the former king and queens witness Jadis' return."

"The youngest king seems the most frightened at the aspect," Melinda stated.

"Perhaps I will let them get far enough to see the return," Vyrina said, grinning. "I have many things to prepare for tomorrows ceremony. Did you get everything I asked for ready?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Melinda. "The pot is already in the basement and all of the ingredients that is needed is set up in the order that you will be using them. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I have no doubt," said Vyrina. I have a . . . very reliable source for information."

"Very well," said Melina, bowing. She started to head out of the thrown room and paused. She appeared to be thinking when Vyrina looked up to see the woman still there.

"Is there something else, Melinda?"

"Well," Melinda started, turning back to the young queen. "If you don't mind me asking. . . why are you bringing Jadis back? I mean, you are the queen now. You have all of the power you have ever wanted. If you bring Jadis back, you will likely lose that power. You're a smart girl, so I know that you must already know this. So why would you willing give that power up to Jadis?"

Vyrina looked down. She seemed to be thinking her answer through, as if she was debating telling Melinda the truth or not. Melinda tried to read the queens expression, but Vyrina would not look back up. There was not too much time left for the ceremony and Vyrina had been trusting Melinda with many aspects of her life. After several minutes, Vyrina looked back up to the woman.

"Because she's my mother."


	11. 11: Seeking Answers

**Over The Edge Chapter 11**

The sun had already gone down and Peter was becoming tired. He wouldn't dare sleep in that castle. There were far too many enemies surrounding him. His guard seemed to double within a couple of hours and he was beginning to think that something was going on. Nobody seemed to want to tell Peter anything. Most of the guards refused to look him in the face. It appeared that some of the guards were feeling guilty about holding him there, but none were willing to betray Vyrina either.

There was something about Vyrina that was familiar to Peter. It was something he couldn't quite place. He couldn't believe that she would bring Jadis back if she knew who the woman was. Vyrina appeared to be hiding something and Peter wanted to know what that was. It wasn't long until Vyrina returned to her room to see Peter still awake.

"Are you not intending to sleep, young king?" Vyrina asked.

"Somehow I don't exactly feel safe sleeping here," Peter replied.

"You should know by now, Peter," Vyrina started. "We need you for our little ceremony tomorrow. So we won't be trying to kill you. At least not yet."

"Why?" Peter asked, simply. Vyrina paused as if trying to figure out what he was asking.

"I have just told you why we won't be killing you."

"No," Peter clarified. "I want to know why you are bringing her back. Why you're doing all of this? You already have power. It doesn't make any sense."

"That is because you don't have all of the information," said Vyrina, turning away. "You can't put the puzzle together without all of the pieces."

"Then why don't you give me the pieces I'm missing?"

Vyrina remained silent. Peter was trying to read her body language, but she was quite good at hiding what she was feeling. However this time, Peter was not willing to give up. He was tired of being in the dark and he wanted to know exactly what was going on. Peter grabbed Vyrina's arm, taking her by surprise and pulling her to face him.

"What are you hiding?" He asked firmly.

"I can't tell you why," said Vyrina, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why not? If you're going to use me to bring back Jadis, then you can at least tell me why."

Vyrina seemed to consider this for a moment. She looked up at him briefly giving him enough time to see that there was pain in her eyes. Peter didn't understand where it could be coming from. She appeared to be the kind of person who didn't care about anybody, but herself. He never would have thought she would feel any kind of pain.

"Jadis is my mother," Vyrina finally stated.

"What?" Peter asked, backing away from the Queen.

Vyrina seemed to gather her confidence back and looked right at Peter.

"You want to know why I'm bringing Jadis back. It's because she is my mother. My whole life I had been preparing for this and now I finally have the chance. It isn't my place to rule. It's hers."

"How is that even possible?" Peter asked, growing fearful.

"I don't really know the full extent of it. All I know is time ages me differently than it would a normal human. The reason I was born was to make sure that Jadis would always have a way to get back to power and now the time has finally come."

Peter watched the Queen carefully as she paced in the room. She seemed to be worried about something, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting anymore information out of her. She stared out at the sky watching the almost full moon. Peter sensed that there was something else stirring inside the young Queen, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't you think it is about time to be heading to bed?" Vyrina asked, turning to him.

"I won't be sleeping anywhere near you," Peter stated, harshly.

Vyrina turned away again, appearing to be hurt and stared out at the land.

"They found me on the edge of the valley over there," said Vyrina pointing.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"The King and Queen of Narnia," Vyrina clarified. "I was only a year old when they found me sitting at the edge of the valley. They had been horseback riding. My mother was told that she would never be able to have children and she saw this as an opportunity to have an heir to the throne."

Peter just stared at Vyrina. She didn't appear to be as inhuman as Jadis, but he didn't want to fall for any of the Queen's tricks.

"I never knew who my mother was until a few years later. A large wolf came to me in the middle of the night and explained my heritage. I didn't want to believe him, but he would come back every night with messages from my real mother. After I turned sixteen, the wolf stopped coming. I thought he had given up. Then my first suitor left me without any reason or even a goodbye."

Vyrina paused looking down sadly at the ground.

"I thought he had cold feet and was afraid of the responsibility he would have. Then my second suitor came. He was a lost prince and I knew he would make the perfect king. And a couple days later, he left me two. I had a feeling that there was more than just cold feet going on. I found a note under my pillow that night, saying that the kingdom was corrupt and needed to be purged. Then four days later my third suitor left me and I learned why. My father had been paying them to leave because he had a new heir to the throne coming. Then I realized that my adopted mother and father where the reason for my suffering. They didn't really want me, but my real mother had already shown that she did. Jadis is the kind of leader Narnia needs."

"Jadis doesn't care about you," said Peter. "She just wants to get out so she can take Narnia over again. That's all she needs you for."

"I know that, but at least she wants me for something," Vyrina stated. Peter looked at her confused. "It's about time you got some rest, High King. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."


	12. 12: Revelations

**Over The Edge Chapter 12**

The day had finally come that Jadis was going to come back to power. Even though Peter now knew more about Vyrina, he was more confused than ever. She seemed to know that she was just being used and yet she didn't care. Peter had a feeling that this woman was going to remain a mystery.

Peter couldn't sleep at all that night. He was forced to stay in Vyrina's room and he wasn't willing to even turn his back to the woman. Vyrina didn't appear to get any sleep either. Something seemed to be bugging her, but Peter couldn't figure out what it was. She was so hard to read.

Peter could almost swear that he saw guilt in her eyes when she looked at him and as fast as it appeared it was gone. There was something deeper going on then what Peter was being told, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any more information. Vyrina barely talked to Peter while she was preparing for the ceremony that night. Everyone seemed to be keeping a closer eye on her. Especially the maid, Saline, who was looking from Peter to Vyrina half of the time. Peter had a feeling that there was something else going on other than the ceremony.

A couple of hours passed and everyone began to clear out of the room to set things up. Vyrina stayed behind with Saline, who seemed to just annoy Vyrina with her presence. It was unusual since Vyrina seemed to always be alone with Peter.

"Everything is prepared," Vyrina stated, simply.

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?" Peter asked.

"You being happy isn't our first priority," said Saline, grinning.

"I wasn't exactly talking to you," said Peter, harshly. Saline seemed taken aback, but Vyrina grinned slightly, as if she was trying to hide it.

"You should learn to have more manners to a Queen," said Saline angry. Peter leaned forward slightly.

"I wasn't talking to the Queen. I was talking to a maid," said Peter. "And I'm a king, in case you forgot, but nobody seems to want to show me respect. So why should I respect you."

Saline opened her mouth to reply, but Vyrina held her hand up.

"That's enough," she said. "This isn't the time for fighting. It's a happy occasion after all."

Something about the way Vyrina said that made Peter thing she was not truly happy about what she was doing. Which made him wonder why she was doing it.

"I think it is time we headed to the basement to get fully ready for the ceremony," said Vyrina. "Saline lead the way."

Saline glared at Vyrina, but obeyed the Queen's order. Vyrina followed glancing back at Peter. Peter followed reluctantly and as soon as Saline was out of the door, he hurried forward, closing it and locking it behind him. Before Vyrina could react he had her up against the wall.

"I want to know what you are doing" he said.

"You already know what I'm doing," Vyrina replied, trying to break free.

"That's not what I mean," said Peter, firmly. "You don't actually want to do this. So why are you?"

Vyrina was silent. She seemed to be thinking her answer through carefully.

"I don't have a choice," said Vyrina refusing to look him in the eye.

"Of course you do," Peter replied, loosening his grip. "You are the one who set this up, you can stop it."

"I could stop it," said Vyrina, looking into Peter's eyes. "But I can't now. I have already lost the chance to stop this. It's out of my hands."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, confused.

"Peter, I'm sorry," said Vyrina. "No matter what path I choose, it ends in despair for me. I have to do this."

"Why would it end in despair for you if you didn't bring Jadis back?" Peter asked.

"I just would," said Vyrina, there was a knock on the door.

"Vyrina, are you alright?" Came a males voice.

"I'm fine," said Vyrina. "I was just talking with the high king."

"You know how we feel about you being alone with him," said the voice.

"I'll be fine," said Vyrina. "He isn't going anywhere."

"Why can't you tell me what you're hiding?" Peter asked in a hushed tone.

Vyrina looked away again. He could see a tear make it's way down her cheek. He began to fear that she was being forced to do this, but if she was the queen, why was she unable to stop it?

"Peter. . " she started.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me why you think you have to do this," said Peter.

"Because they're going to kill you if I don't," Vyrina blurted out.

"What?" Peter asked.

Vyrina took a deep breath. "They are going to kill you if I don't do this."

"Aren't they going to kill me anyway?" Peter asked. "And why do you care if they kill me?"

Vyrina shifted her weight uncomfortable, still unable to look at Peter. "They promised you would be able to walk away after the ceremony if I make you go through with it, but if you don't they will kill you."

Peter stared at the young queen. She began to let the tears fall down her cheeks and Peter began to feel sorry for her. But he was still curious about something.

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?" she asked finally looking up.

"You're willing to put Narnia into another war, just to save my life," said Peter. "Why do you care if I live or die?"

Vyrina looked away again, but stayed silent.

"If I have to die to save Narnia, I will," Peter stated.

"No," Vyrina exclaimed. "I can't. . .I . . just can't, okay."

"Vyrina. ." Peter started.

"We should go," said Vyrina turning around. Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her to him; she looked at him in shock. But he ignored it, moving closer and gently pressing his lips to hers. She was surprised by his sudden actions, but quickly gave in as the kiss became more passionate. Vyrina moved her hands to his neck as she pulled him closer to her. They became lost in the moment as someone suddenly knocked on the door. Vyrina reluctantly pulled away and looked back to the door.

"Vyrina?" came Saline's voice.

"We're coming," said Vyrina, looking back to Peter who just nodded.


	13. 13: Past Enemies

**Over The Edge Chapter 13**

The ceremony was merely minutes away and Peter was still trying to think of a way to stop it. However things had gotten much more complicated that he anticipated. He didn't expect to have somebody there that he had to watch out for. Everyone seemed to watch the two carefully as if they knew that something had happened when they were alone.

"It's time," came an old womans voice. "Bring the boy."

Three men grabbed Peter and dragged him up to the alter. Peter tried to pull away, but the men were too strong for him. He could see the White Witches staff at the alter ready to be met with it's master once again. Peter took a deep breath before looking back at Vyrina. He could see the fear in her eyes, but there were many people standing around to make sure she would go through with the ceremony. It appeared that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was about to turn back to the alter when something caught his eye in the furthest barred window. It looked as if to be someone staring into the room, but it was too far away to tell who it could be. Suddenly a mouse pushed it's way through the bars and scurried to a back room.

Peter looked back to the alter realizing that someone appeared to be plotting a rescue, but he didn't think they would be able to pull it off in time. It had already begun. Everyone began to chant in a language that Peter didn't understand. An old priestess walked up to the alter with Vyrina and began adding random herbs and plants to a pot of water. She began to stir the mixture and smoke started pouring over the sides of the pot.

There was a strange power emanating from the pot and the more ingredients added the more powerful it became. Peter was becoming increasingly nervous, the power was overwhelming and he didn't care to stay until the ceremony was complete. Vyrina looked back at Peter with the same nervousness in her eyes. Peter glanced behind him at the others who crowded the room. It appeared that less people were gathered around then when they started. It made Peter think. It didn't seem like people would start leaving before the ceremony was complete. Then Peter noticed a small mouse leaping through the crowd and plowing down as many guards as he could. Peter grinned, he knew it was Reepicheep and was sure he was not alone. However his attention to the small knight didn't go unnoticed.

"Get the mouse," The old priestess shouted.

Several men leapt into action attempting to bring down the small knight, but none were able to. The priestess grabbed Peter and put a knife to his throat.

"I would stop this if I were you," she said. "It would be a shame to lose one of your kings."

"I thought you needed him to bring back the White Witch," Reepicheep stated, keeping his guard up.

"We only need his blood," the priestess replied. "The rest of him is no use to us. Now put down your sword, Mouse."

Reepicheep reluctantly set his sword on the ground. "I do have a name you know," he mumbled.

"Alright Vyrina, put in the last two ingredients," the priestess commanded, still keeping her knife at Peter's throat. Vyrina walked up to the priestess with a knife in her hand. The priestess nodded, forcing Peter to hold his hand out to her. She placed the knife on his skin ready to cut. She looked up at Peter and suddenly dropped the knife.

"What are you doing, Vyrina?"

"I can't do this," Vyrina replied. "We can't bring her back here. She isn't going to do this world any good. She never did and she never will."

"This is your destiny,"

"I choose my destiny and this isn't it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the priestess. "I had thought that you felt the same way the rest of us had, but I suppose I was wrong to think so much of you. I imagine the time you have been spending with the High King has distorted your mind."

"He helped make me see more clearly," Vyrina replied, angry. "And now I'm stopping this." Vyrina began to walk over to the pot about to tip it over.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the priestess holding the knife more firmly against Peter's neck. "I wouldn't want you to be the cause of the High King's death."

Vyrina stopped and turned back to the priestess.

"If you think we don't know what goes on behind closed doors you're wrong. We have made sure to keep a close eye on you during these past few nights. Something tells me that you don't want the young king dead. If you won't do this, then I will."

Vyrina looked to the ground. The priestess suddenly took the knife in her hand and slid it across Peter's arm and then pushed him to the ground. She let a drop of blood land in the pot and it began to his and bubble. She reached out for Vyrina's arm, but an arrow went flying just inches from her head. Peter looked behind him to see his brother and sisters standing there.

"Drop the knife," yelled Susan.

"You're not going to stop us this time," the priestess yelled, slicing Vyrina across the shoulder. She dropped the knife into the pot just as another arrow got her in the chest. The pot began to boil even more and it started to overflow before turning to ice. Peter knew that it had already been done.

"Peter we have to get out of here," Edmund yelled. Peter began to run towards his siblings and then looked back at Vyrina.

"Come on," he yelled.

She attempted to follow, but the priestess grabbed a hold of her skirt sending her tumbling to the ground. The ice was beginning to form into the shape of a woman and Peter knew that it wouldn't be long now.

"Just go," Vyrina yelled. "Now!"

Peter hesitated, but ran out the door giving one last look to Vyrina as Jadis formed in front of the remaining followers.

"You disappoint me, my daughter," he heard Jadis say. As they made there way to the outside of the castle and into the safety of the forest.


End file.
